


Mean Girl In Love

by andreawrites



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreawrites/pseuds/andreawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the things that make us want to change, and what are the things we cannot change about ourselves? The truth is, the only thing you can really change is you. But sometimes, a tragic moment in your life and a most unlikely person can be the greatest help on your way to that change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Girl In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me a while ago, and I always wanted to make more than one chapter of it. Not sure if I will and when, but I thought I'd share it anyway. It's a teacher - student relationship kind of story, but the thought behind it is laced with a deeper meaning.  
> UPDATE: I changed this story to a Kit Harington one, hopefully continuing it sometime soon. But that does not mean it will lack any kind of depth.

You are going to hate her. 

When you get to know her, when you see what she can do to destroy not just your day, but also your entire life, you are going to want to strangle her. But she's not bothered. She loves the attention, the looks full of jealousy and the hateful stares. She feeds of them. Pretty scary, right? Not if you are Skye Bennett, the most popular scheming girl in Rosewood High School.

Skye Bennett has always been the popular girl in school. The girl, to whom all the boys glanced at. They wanted someone like her, not the girls with a sense of humour, who looked at her and thought they were secretly better because they didn't have what she had. They truly believed they were special and one in a million. But the truth was, every boy wanted a beautiful girl by his side, not an average goody-two-shoes. If they'd have to choose between her and them, she would always be the right choice. 

It was the first day of Skye's senior year at Rosewood High School, a place she liked to call 'her little Kingdom'. That was because when she walked in that place, when she strolled through the hallways,she was on cloud nine. To you, this might not have meant anything, but to her, making an entrance was everything. The sound of her heels clicking, the shocked gasps of the students around her, all the killing stares and the dreamy, lustful glances of boys. It all came together on that first day back. It made her feel alive again and her life had meaning. Does she sound shallow to you yet? Of course, but she didn't mind you calling her that. She has got used to the hate and the names like she's got used to the endless desperate looks she received every day. You could say being the most popular girl in school had its ups and downs. 

By the way, if you haven't already noticed, Skye was perfect. From the natural shiny blonde curls that reached down her back and her baby blueeyes to the amazing curvy figure. Her personality, however, was... interesting. She has been trying to create a new one ever since she first stepped through the doors of that high school. But you'll get to know the real Skye eventually. If you'll be able to stick around long enough, that is.

Now, let's cut to the point. It was senior year, last year of high school and the first day back. To most of the students, the first day back is a painful reminder of how extremely unpopular they were. A bunch of losers, who will be forgotten as soon as the graduation passes. But not her. She will be remembered. Everyone will remember Skye Bennett, the girl who had it all. The girl who could break all the rules and get away with it. Always.

"Skye, honey!" 

Her head turned at the sound of her two best girlfriends, Emma and Rachel, calling her name. She placed a fake smile on her rosy lips, waiting for them to walk closer. Every popular girl needed two slighly less smart friends. Emma and Rachel were that to her. Everybody knew they weren't really her friends; but they stuck around because of the obvious reasons - popularity and safety. Skye didn't mind, as long as they were willing to put up with every crazy scheme of hers, she was satisfied with their presence. They were both blonde, probably representing the cliché stereotype about dumb blondes. Again, she couldn't care less. 

"Rach, Em!" Skye exclaimed cheerily, air kissing both of their heavily powdered cheeks. "Welcome back, girls!" She grinned, sending a careless wink at one of the geeks, who just walked by. His face grew pale, the books he's been holding falling to the ground. Skye smirked at that, locking her arms in her friends'. 

"So, what's the plan for this year?" Emma asked, touching up her straight bangs.

Skye shrugged, her chin raising absentmindedly as she walked through the stuffed hallway. The students were literally stepping out of their way. She felt like a Queen.

"Don't care, as long as we come up with something amazing," she replied, spotting her boyfriend strolling towards them with his buddies behind him. As you might have guessed by now, her boyfriend was also popular. She could have never dated a nobody. He was called a jock, and she liked it. His name was Chase - a hot name for a hot guy. And he was just as immature and reckless as you can imagine any high school soccer player was. He was the Captain of the Team; of course, she wouldn't have dated him otherwise. 

Chase caught hergaze and locked his boring gray eyes with hers. "Skye, baby!" He lifted his arms, the blue jacket he was always wearing rising as he moved his muscular shoulders.

"Hi, babe," he placed a rather sloppy kiss on her lips, wrapping her in his embrace. Skye felt the stares, from his dumb friends and from everybody else. She pushed her palms against his chest, pulling away when his greedy hands travelled too low on her back. No matter what control he thought he had on her, he was mistaken. She wore the pants in this relationship.

"Chase, babe, we're in public," she mused, placing a soft peck on his cheek and standing in on her tiptoes. He grinned shamelessly, slapping her behind and throwing his large arm around her shoulders. His friends, along with Emma and Rachel, followed the popular couple as they made their way to the English classroom, their first period of the day.

"Are you excited for the cheerleader tryouts this year, baby?" He asked, gushing into her ear. Skye's head moved out of his way slightly, as she shrugged. 

"Not really, I hope we get at least one average girl on the team this year. Last year's tryouts were a disaster," she sighed, brushing her wavy locks with her fingers. 

"Chill, baby, I'm sure everything's going to be perfect this year," Chase assured, pulling her body closer to his. 

She smiled up to him confidently. "Of course, it's going to be perfect. It's me you're talking to."

She didn't get his last words as they entered the classroom, finding it full already. She was expecting their usual English teacher, Mrs. Thomason, but was taken aback when she saw a young man standing in front of the blackboard. 

As Chase and her walked in, his sharp eyes stopped on them, a judgemental look piercing through them. Skye realised she was holding her breath and they both stumbled forward, the people behind bumping into them. Chase's dumb friends, of course.

"Watch where you're going, Tom!" she hissed, folding her arms. He raised his hands in surrender and slight fear, walking backwards to his seat. Chase and Skye's girlfriends slowly followed him, their eyes containing worry. She forgot they had to be in class on time. But she never got into trouble and she wasn't getting into one now. One new teacher won't ruin her day, she thought briefly, turning her body to him. His eyes were still focused on her, and she realised how extremely attractive he actually was. He was even younger than she first noticed when she walked in, couldn't be a day past 28. His curly black hair was longer and swept from his face, his dark honey eyes dark in what looked like disapproval and anger. Her eyes travelled down his body, inspecting the gray shirt he was wearing and the sleeves he had rolled up his muscular arms. He wore a dark red tie around his neck, and tight pants, which wrapped nicely around his legs.

When her eyes met his again, something defiant flashed in them. Skye felt a smile spread across her lips, her heel creating a faint tapping sound.

"Let me guess. Miss... Bennett, right?" He looked up and down from the paper in his hands and sent a polite smile her way. She mimicked his smile, titling her head to the side.

"Yes, Mr. -"

"Harington," he finished, leaning against his desk. The classroom was quiet, everybody watching and listening to their conversation in intense silence. 

"Would you care to explain to me why you and your friends," he spilled the word 'friends' with a bit of mockery in his voice, "are late on the first day?"

Skye laughed, breaking the tension in the classroom. "Why would I have to?" She shrugged carelessly, staring deep into his brown eyes. He really did have beautiful eyes, his cocky attitude taking some of his hotness away. But he was intriguing, that she could confirm. Very intriguing. Almost like a delicious new challenge. And suddenly she knew exactly what this year's plan was going to be.

"Because, Miss Bennett, I am your teacher, and," he pushed his body off the desk, his face dropping the fake smile. "I will not tolerate such behaviour."

"Oh, cut me some slack," she sighed, shaking her head boringly. "I don't really give a shit about your rules," she then mocked, swaying her hips as she walked to the only empty desk and sat gracefully behind it. He was observing her thoroughly, his eyes narrowed.

"Detention, Miss Bennett, and if I ever hear you swear in my class again, I'll make sure you're suspended." His voice was smooth and calm, a complete opposite to the fire burning in his brown eyes.

Skye gasped dramatically, shooting up. "Excuse me?! You can't do that!" She shouted in defense, her hands resting against her hips.

He smiled stiffly. "Of course I can, Miss Bennett, and I would suggest you don't test me, because I am not going to be manipulated like your last English teacher was by you."

When her face crumpled in rage, his smile grew wider. "Try not to fail my subject, Miss Bennett; it won't look good on your record."

She huffed out loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. She saw Chase stand up then with the corner of my eye. Oh, great.

"Mr. Harington, that's not fair, she didn't do anything wrong!" He exclaimed, clearly thinking he was being brave by defending her. Skye rolled her eyes at him, moving her gaze back to the teacher. God, why did he look so good? It was the tie, it had to be the damn tie!

"Chase O'Neal, correct?" Mr. Harington asked. "Detention, you, too. For speaking up when I did not ask you to." Chase's face dropped in shock and he opened his mouth to speak, but didn't manage to come up with a word of sense. That tiny bran of his never contained anything anyway.

"Why do you hate us?" Skye spat out, raising her eyebrows.

He turned to her, his eyes lighting up like he was a hunter who just caught the sight of his pray. She felt her heart skip a beat.

And then he laughed. It was a beautiful, low laughter, coming from the depths of his throat. "I do not hate you, Miss Bennett. But I won't allow girls like you to get away from detention. Double detention, now that we are at it."

"You're -" She started, but his raised hand made her close her mouth. He took a step toward her, his face serious again. "Sit down, Miss Bennett, you're not anything special. In this class I say who can speak. Don't force me into extreme measures," He warned, her lips puckering together tightly in anger. But she sat down, obeying him. What an ass. If he thought she was going to come to his detention, he was badly mistaken. Today were cheerleading tryouts anyway, and she had to be there. She was the Captain of the cheerleading team. But there was also something else that troubled her. No teacher ever had the courage to speak back to her in the way Mr. Harington just did. It wasn't good for her reputation. She had always had the last word and if this hot new teacher was a threat to it, she'll have to take her of him quickly.

Mr. Harington continued his period after that, every once in a while throwing a hateful glare Skye's way, which changed every time. She could barely understand where he was getting so many different stares that said 'Don't you dare speak up again'. 

The bell rang after what felt like forever to her and she let out an exhausted breath. And it was only the first period of the day. This senior year was going to be hell if she doesn't do something about it fast.


End file.
